The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuit devices having level shifting circuits therein.
Generally, hand-held devices, such as portable multimedia players (PMP) and mobile phones typically use mobile thin-film transistors (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCD). These hand-held devices typically use a secondary battery that is rechargeable such as lithium-ion battery. The second battery has a limited power, and thus it is important to reduce power consumption in the hand-held device. In addition, as an amount of data processed by the hand-held device abruptly increases, a power consumption of an LCD driving integrated circuit (IC) for processing the data in the hand-held device also increases.